


【al】互不相欠

by taoshan



Category: al - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoshan/pseuds/taoshan





	【al】互不相欠

屋里的蜡被吹了，只有泛蓝的月光照进来。

骑身上这人就像刚被剥开的荔枝。白的透明。

吸上一口马上就留下泛红的印子。似乎都能看见纵横交错的血管。

 

背头已经散开，几缕乌黑的头发垂在额头前，随着身下的动作来回的颤抖着。

眼睛情动的半眯着，睫毛上挂了好多像泪又像汗的水珠，在他动的时候都滴落在张继科的赤裸的胸膛上。

 

"你别哭啊。"

虽然在他身子里顶着，整个人都被吸得快要疯了。却又被他这惹人怜爱的样子弄的不忍心肆意冲撞。

 

"谁、谁哭了！"

马龙上下摆着，张继科被撩拨的受不了。直起身想亲他，那人却偏着头来回躲。

 

里衣早就被扯开，正沿着肩膀滑落。远比什么都不穿撩人。

张继科沿着腰线摸上他的胸口抓了一把问着：“刚才那能耐劲哪去了？嗯？”

 

那边刚说完要什么都给。张继科就一把拉过他抱在怀里。坐在炕上俩人胡乱亲的难舍难分。

张继科凭着心里被五匹马拉着狂奔的欲望上手扒了他的衣服。眼看要被脱得一干二净马龙突然倔起来紧紧攥着里衣不撒手。

张继科心想：行行，都到这当口了，就让你穿着。反正一会你也没心思管衣服。早晚都让我扒了。

 

这一件倒是能勉强遮遮，但是从头到脚也都被那人看的明明白白。

马龙被他这么盯着觉得自己就跟输了一局似的。说什么都得扳回来。

于是吹了蜡烛，把眼前这人推倒在炕头，手伸进裤子就握了他命根子。

"诶！轻点轻点！"张继科喊出声。可那人既不上下撸，也不来回捻。

东家那手，软乎乎白嫩嫩的手。此刻就发抖的握着。简直折磨人。

 

后来还是亲自言传身教。扶他坐在自己腰上，一边帮他撸着一边扩张。

弄着弄着，就感觉到自己一点点抬头的阳物触上了他的大腿根。

被那嫩白的软肉一蹭，马上惊呼不好。

 

抽了手指也没管那么多就插了进去。

马龙呃了一声。却立刻用手捂住了嘴。

 

"太大了吧，你忍忍。"

 

于是眼前就是现在这幕。

日思夜想的心肝，骑在自己身上。笨拙的挪动着。

那小样分明就是受不住了，却还一个劲的嘴硬说自己没事也没哭。

张继科实在忍不住了狠劲的顶了他一下。那人抬高音调啊了一声，一下就失了平衡，弓起身子趴在了他胸口。

 

雪白的脖子连着雪白的背，在月光的映衬下散开温暖的波。

他抬起头瞪着自己，那眼睛明明因为欢爱泛着红，却还不分场合的发着狠。

 

想蹂躏却舍不得。想欺负又不忍心。

本来在这样的情绪下，还能勉强保持理智。

可被他这么一瞪理智立马断线。

翻身压住他折起腿，一下下不留情面的抽动起来。

 

"东家！东家！"

边喊边冲边扒开他那捂脸的手，一心想把他被自己插入时的样子看真切。

"你让我看看你！让我看看。"

 

马龙终于把手拿开。那张羞红的脸好看的远远超出自己的肖想。

下身更不受控制的加了速。低头含住了他的唇。

 

他唇是火热的，可眼里藏了一汪水。

气息越来越混乱，嘴里的呻吟也开始变了调。

 

"你、你怎么回事！怎么还能大！"

这话一出张继科差点没交代。却忍住了回嘴说：我大还不是因为太喜欢你！

马龙听了不再讲话，只是搂着他的脖子报复一般狠狠的亲他，两条长腿夹紧了他劲窄的腰。任由那人肆意妄为着。

 

不得了。张继科在最是狂乱之际感叹着。

觉得自己之前的想像简直都太苍白了。

马龙这甜涩参半又羞又浪的模样。他是真的招架不住。

 

一晚上不知道折腾了多少回，两人最后什么都射不出来。丁点劲都没有时才拥在一块迷迷糊糊的钻进被窝。

马龙摸着他后背留下的疤，在睡意和疲惫间黏糊糊的叫了几声继科儿。之后就再没出声。

似乎明白了他这几声的用意。张继科亲着他的头发和眼皮把那毛茸茸的脑袋搂进怀里就睡去了。


End file.
